


Truth or Dare

by GlueyNewt



Category: the maze runner
Genre: M/M, Newmas - Freeform, Truth or Dare, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlueyNewt/pseuds/GlueyNewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gladers are going to play truth or dare. Thomas is just afraid that something about his crush on Newt will spill. Sneakyness ensues, Minho's an ass, and Newt gets extremely drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for a friend of mine. Tips/comments/angry screaming/happy screaming are welcome.

"Alright shanks, gather 'round! Let's get this started!" Alby shouted over by the bonfire. The rest of the Gladers cheered as they all rushed over to the fire. "Alright," Alby said once all the boys were within hearing range, "Tonight, we're gonna play truth or dare," he said, earning a few groans from some of the boys. "Slim it, alright! Today marks the one year anniversary of Chuck's arrival, and he wants to play!"  
"Yeah!" Chuck screamed. Thomas grinned from next to him and patted him on the shoulder. Alby grinned and continued.   
"Now, here's how it's gonna work. We need everyone to form groups of ten each. One person will start the game, and whoever they ask a truth or dare from gets to go next. Everyone understand?" The boys nodded. "Good that. Alright, let's have some fun!" The boys cheered and went to work at forming the groups. Thomas grabbed Chuck's arm and led him off to the side. Naturally, Minho and Newt followed.   
"Mind if we join?" Newt asked.   
Thomas shook his head. Deep down, though, he kinda wished Newt wouldn't be in his group. He ultimately knew he was because of their close friendship, but if Thomas was going to be honest with himself, he was scared. The game was truth or dare for shuck's sake. You either did something sexual with someone or you admitted your crush to someone. Thomas was damn well worried.   
Eventually Thomas and Chuck had ten people in their group. They all sat close to the fire in a circle, Thomas choosing to sit across from Newt. They passed around a jar of Gally's drink before starting the game.   
"Since it's my anniversary, I think I get to start," Chuck said, turning to Winston on his left, "Winston, truth or dare."  
Winston grinned. "Dare."  
Chuck sat there for a moment looking at the fire. "Oh I got it! I dare you to sweep your hand through the fire!"  
Winston groaned as he stood up and walked over to the fire, moving his hand through the flame. "Easy." he said before going to sit back down.   
When he got settled, he turned to Newt. "Alright Mr. High-and-mighty-second-in-command. Truth or dare!"  
Newt leaned back, his shirt ridding up a bit as he put his hands behind his head. Thomas glanced at the strip of skin showing and willed himself to look away. He pulled his eyes up to Newt's face just in time as the older boy looked at him and said "Truth."  
"Ah alright! Do you have a crush on any of the boys in this circle?" Winston asked, smirking as if he knew something.   
Newt looked at Winston with an accusing look. Winston held his hands up. "Just playin' the game, sir!" he said with a grin.   
Newt sighed as he grabbed the half-full jar of drink. He chugged the bit down and Thomas laughed. When Newt set the now empty jar down, he locked eyes with Thomas and said firmly, "Yeah."  
The boys in the circle laughed and started mocking Newt, but he just waved them off. "Can we just play the bloody game already?" he said, slightly annoyed.   
"Yeah," Minho said, "It's your turn!"   
Newt looked over to Minho and smirked evilly. Minho swallowed as Newt asked him the question of the day.   
"Dare." he replied, steely. Thomas nearly burst out laughing at his false courage. Everyone knew he was extremely shy. Thomas took a swig from a nearby jar as he listened to the dare.   
"I dare you too....." Newt paused and looked around the circle. His eyes fell on Frypan and he grinned. "I dare you to kiss Frypan!"   
Newt was definitely buzzed.   
Minho blushed and he shook his head. However, he did get up and follow through with his dare, earning himself a few whistles from nearby groups, making his flush grow redder.   
Thomas now had a new found love for truth or dare.   
Frypan looked over to Thomas and smiled. "Alright Greenie, truth or dare?"   
Thomas grinned back and said simply "Dare."  
Frypan smirked and his eyes flicked over to Newt. In fact, as Thomas looked around, everyone was looking at Newt. It was like they all knew something he didn't.   
He didn't care though, because he knew something that they didn't. Ever since he came out of that stupid box, Thomas couldn't get Newt out of his head. Newt and his amazing voice with its beautiful accent. Newt and his amazing smile and dreamy brown eyes. Newt's stupid ability to make his heart skip a beat whenever he touched him. Newt's unparalleled looks and perfect appearance no matter what. Thomas had to admit, he had it bad.   
He was so busy thinking about Newt that he barely heard his dare.   
"I dare you, Thomas, to lick Newt."  
Thomas almost choked.   
"You're joking, right? C'mon Frypan! That's shucking insane."  
"Hey man, just playing the game!" Frypan said.   
Thomas sighed and he looked to Newt. Newt had another jar in his hand and was drinking from it, clearly trying to get drunk. Thomas stood up and walked over to the boy and took the jar, despite Newt's protests. He took a big swig before bending down to lick a wet stripe along Newt's jawline and up to his ear. Newt shuddered underneath him and Thomas thought he was going to  
faint. He stood back up and took another drink before giving the jar back to a very flushed Newt.   
He sat down and surveyed the crowd. Everyone's jaws were slack, almost as if they thought he wouldn't do it.   
But Thomas would do it again in a heartbeat. Newt tasted like everything and anything and Thomas just wanted /more/. However, they had a game to play.   
"Minho, my dear shank, truth or dare?" Minho came back into focus and grinned. "Truth."  
Thomas thought for a moment. "Have you ever dreamt about doing /things/ to another Glader?" Thomas asked, smirking evilly and downing a full jar of liquid from nearby. He might as well get drunk while they were at it.   
Minho flushed a deep red as he whispered "Uhhh.. yeah.." The whole group burst out laughing and Minho glared. "I hate all of you." He said.   
"Not according to your dreams!" Newt said as he fell over laughing. Minho smirked evilly and Newt stopped laughing.   
"Minho, don't you bloody dare!"  
"Newt, you complete shuck, truth. Or. Dare?" Minho said.   
Newt was too drunk to realize how stupid his answer was going to be.   
"Dare."  
Minho had a very scary glint in his eye and Thomas wondered what he was going to do. Suddenly, Minho's eyes left Newt and stared directly at Thomas.   
"Oh dear Newtie." Minho said. Newt looked from Minho to Thomas and the color in his face drained. Thomas continued to drink, clearly oblivious to the situation going on. Minho leaned back, his eyes full of menace.   
"My dear Newt, I dare you to straddle the Greenie and kiss him so hard that both of your lips bruise. You have a time minimum of ten seconds."  
Thomas spit his drink out. Newt closed his eyes, a bright red color seeping up his shirt and across his face. He grabbed a jar and downed the entire thing while Thomas stared incredulously at Minho. Minho just shrugged. Thomas began to speak, but before he knew it the blond that took up the entirety of his thoughts was in his lap with his hands on Thomas' face. Thomas' breath hitches and Newt stared at his eyes, then his lips. Thomas followed suit and swallowed.   
"Tommy.." Newt said softly.   
Thomas opened his mouth to speak and suddenly there was another pair of lips against his. Thomas responded immediately, running his hands through Newt's hair and moaning softly. He felt Newt's tongue sweep over his bottom lip and he opened his mouth. Immediately, Newt's tongue was tasting every inch of Thomas's mouth and he gasped. Newt moaned slightly and Thomas licked into the other boys mouth, their tongues battling for control. Their heads tilted, allowed them better access and their lips moved in unison. Newt bit at Thomas's lower lip and he groaned, tugging lightly at Newt's hair. Newt couldn't handle it anymore. He moved his lips down to Thomas's jawline, leaving little kisses and bites all along it. Thomas moaned, earning a very breathless "Tommy" from Newt. Whether it had been ten seconds or minutes or hours, Thomas did not want to stop. And, from the look Newt gave him when they pulled apart, he could tell neither could he.   
Newt tangled his hands in Thomas's hair and leaned his forehead against his. "Tommy... the game..." Newt said into his ear, biting softly. Thomas sucked in a breath. "Screw the game." He said standing up with Newt in his arms. The older boy immediately wrapped his legs around Thomas's waist and marveled at the runner's strength.   
"How about you screw me instead, Tommy?" Newt said, voice low and husky. Thomas groaned and kissed him roughly. Newt returned the action, sucking Thomas's lip. Thomas walked over to the woods, headed for the map room. That would give them the privacy they needed.   
Holding Newt in his arms he kicked open the door and shut it with his foot, placing Newt on the ground and hovering above him.   
"You have no clue how long I've wanted to do this, Newt." Thomas said, surprised by the low pitch it came in. Newt arched his back up and closed his eyes. "Then do it, Greenie." He opened his eyes and smirked at the boy above him. Thomas growled and bent down, biting at Newt's neck and sucking marks all the way down. Newt gasped and moved his hands to grab Thomas's hair. Thomas, however, had other plans. He moved Newt's arms above his head and pulled his shirt over before leaning up to remove his own. Newt smiled at Thomas and ran his hands along his chest down to his stomach and back up before tangling them in his hair. Thomas surveyed the display below him. Newt was beautiful in his mind. His skin was gold and littered with little white scars in random places. Thomas bent down to suck at his collar bone.   
"Beautiful" he said, moving down his chest. "Perfect" he murmured when he licked at Newt's nipple. A moan escaped his mouth as Thomas sucked a mark on his stomach, then licked a stripe along his abs. "Amazing. You're amazing, Newt."  
Thomas looked into his eyes. Newt smirked up at him. "Such a bloody sap, Tommy" he said before using his surprising strength to flip him over. Thomas grinned as Newt hovered above him now. He bent down and kissed Thomas roughly, sliding his tongue along the insides of his mouth, mapping and tasting every inch. He moved down to his jawline and licked across it up to his ear, mimicking the same task Thomas had performed to him earlier. "You know, Tommy," Newt whispered in his ear huskily. Thomas shuddered. "Every night I think about you. The way you must taste," he said, leaning down to suck at his collar bone, "The way you must feel," Newt then graced his lips along Thomas's abs and he moaned softly, "The sounds you would make when I fulfilled every thought I've had about you." Newt sucked at his nipple before coming up and kissing Thomas again, all teeth and tongue. "I imagine you're very loud," He says as he undoes Thomas's pants and sucks at his jaw. Thomas moans softly and Newt smiles against him.   
"Well, you won't find out tonight."  
Newt and Thomas immediately snapped and looked at the map room's door. Standing there with about half of the boys behind him was Alby, Minho at his direct right. Thomas groaned and hit his head against the floor and Newt sighed, laying his head against Thomas's chest. They both were clearly hard and Newt couldn't help but blush to think that everyone could see.   
"Bloody hell Minho!" Newt yelled and Minho laughed. Alby grinned.   
"C'mon, lovebirds. No one ditches the bonfires. Even to do whatever /that/ was." Alby says, gesturing to the boys laying on the ground. He turns around and herds the other boys back. Minho laughs one more time and Newt flips him off. When everyone was gone, Newt got above Thomas again and kissed him, softer this time and much more lovingly. Thomas smiled against the kiss and they both sat up, pulling their shirts back on.   
"The bloody shank shucking sets me up with you, and then rats on us. I can't believe it." Newt said, standing up. Thomas redid his pants back together and chuckled.   
"So, Newt. How long has that thinking of yours been going on?" Thomas said, teasingly. Newt smiled to himself.   
"Oh you know, just ever since you showed up in this bloody place. You had my heart since the beginning." Thomas smiled and kissed Newt again. They both got out of the map room, hand in hand.   
"Me too." Thomas said. Newt grinned at him. "So it's official? You're mine and I'm yours?"  
"You bloody damn well be! Otherwise those marks on your neck would be one embarrassing story to tell!" Newt said smirking. Thomas gasped and clutched at his neck, feeling the skin swelled up near the base. Newt laughed and Thomas smiled.   
"You marked me. You God damn marked me."  
"You're damn right I did." Newt said kissing his cheek.   
"I love you Tommy, you know that right?" Newt said, looking at Thomas. Thomas looked back and smiled.   
"Of course I do. I love you too, Newt."


End file.
